19 years old
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: L'anniversaire de Cuddy approche et Houe ne sait pas quoi faire


Hey :)

Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un OS différent de 'si je reste'. C'est Mandie (Tipititralala) qui fête ses 19 ans aujourd'hui, et vu qu'elle avait posté pour mon anniversaire j'ai reçu l'ordre (oui, oui carrément) décrire un truc pour son anniversaire. Donc voilà ! :D

C'est un OS un peu spécial, qui se passe dans les années de Fac de House et Cuddy. Ils sortent ensemble, oui je sais ils ne sont pas vraiment sorti ensemble à la fac mais moi j'aime m'imaginer que oui (et aussi que House était un peu plus gentil avant sa jambe).

Sachez aussi qu'elle doit poster aussi ce soir !

Je pense que c'est tout.

Et pour la 3 eme fois aujourd'hui: Joyeux anniversaire Mandie :)

* * *

Cuddy n'avait rien dit, elle n'y avait même pas fait allusion. Ce n'était pas pour le piéger, ce n'était pas son genre. Était-ce son genre ? Voulait-elle le tester ? Non la Lisa Cuddy qu'il connaissait était trop honnête et franche que pour faire ce genre de chose. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parler ? Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Quelque chose de spécial ? Ou de simple ? Devait-il lui offrir quelque chose ? Ou faire ça lui-même ?

House ne savait plus. Dans 3 jours c'était l'anniversaire de Lisa et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas si elle savait qu'il savait que c'était son anniversaire. Peut-être faisait-elle partie de ses personnes, comme lui, qui n'aiment pas faire leur anniversaire et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'en parlait jamais ? Ou peut-être ne voulait juste pas partager cela avec lui? Après tout ça faisait moins d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient et à peine quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste faire ça avec ses amis et sa famille ?

Le mouvement des élèves quittant l'amphithéâtre le sorti de ses pensées, le cours était fini. Il remballât sont bloc de feuille et son stylo en vitesse, il voulait surprendre Lisa en allant la chercher à la fin de son prochain cours.

Le retourna dans son petit studio, déposa ses affaires, changea vite fait de chemise et reparti à l'autre bout du campus là ou avait lieux le cours d'anatomie que Lisa suivait.

Chaque Jeudi c'était pareil, Lisa sortait de son cours et venait toujours le retrouver dans son studio pour plus d'explication. Soit parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout saisi, ou alors parce que elle voulait juste en savoir plus sur la matière. Ce qui était beaucoup plus courant. Et House l'aidait, il aimait ce rôle de professeur particulier. Grâce à ça il se sentait important aux yeux de Lisa.

Mais ce matin en allant en cours, House avait remarqué quelque chose. Non seulement il avait neigé mais en plus les décorations de noël dans le centre du campus avait été installées. Et il savait que Lisa les adorait. Bien sûr elle n'était pas chrétienne mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle aimait juste les couleurs, l'ambiance. House ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait lui plaire dans tout ce folklore mais il avait décidé de lui faire plaisir. Une fois arrivé devant son cours, il s'assit sur un petit banc et attendit qu'elle finisse par sortir. Fidèle à elle-même sortie dans les dernières. Elle passait toujours au moins 10 minutes à poser des questions aux professeurs.

-« Et ben dis donc, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir là, tout seul, dans le froid » S'exclama House avec une voix d'enfant quand elle sortit enfin de la salle.

-« Jamais j'aurais laissé une telle chose arrivée » Se moqua Cuddy en prenant place sur ses genoux, contente de le trouver à la sortie de son cours. « Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ? » Continua-elle en plaçant les bras autour de son cou.

-« J'ai vu la neige et je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien reculer un peu le cours particulier pour en profiter » Expliqua House, un peu gêné, ce n'étais pas trop son genre d'agir comme ça avec une fille. Mais Lisa était différente.

-« Je ne suis pas du genre à sécher un cours, mais je pense que cette fois mon professeur ne m'en voudra pas » Répondit Cuddy en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle en avait eu envie depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue sur le petit banc. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais entre eux c'était très physique, aucun des deux n'étaient très tactile et pourtant quand ils étaient ensemble c'était comme si leur corps s'aimantaient l'un à l'autre.

-« Je suis certain que ça ne lui posera aucun problème, il est lui-même en charmante compagnie» Blagua House, tout en passant les bras autour de la taille de Lisa pour la rapprocher de lui et approfondir le baiser.

-« Aller viens ! » S'exclama Cuddy d'un coup en se levant.

-« Déjà ? Mais on avait à peine commencé ! » Se plaignit House

-« Je veux marcher dans la neige moi ! Debout ! » Elle lui tendit ses mains pour qu'il se relève.

Ils partirent ensemble pour retrouver le centre du campus. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le centre Cuddy remarqua immédiatement les décorations.

-« Oh ! Ils les ont mises ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir »

-« Tu sais que j'aime les décorations de Noël ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je sais tout !» S'exclama House en lui montrant l'entré d'un petit café.

-« On en a jamais parlé, comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Cuddy en entrant.

-« Tu parles dans ton sommeil ! » Expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient place dans un coin du vieux café.

-« Tu mens »

-« Oui. Mais un magicien à t-il déjà révélé ses secrets ? »

Ils prirent chacun un café et après ils partirent dans le petit centre commerciale de campus se balader un peu. Pour House c'était purement stratégique, il pouvait ainsi voir ce qui plaisait ou non à Lisa. Au bout de deux heures Cuddy remarqua quelque chose dans une librairie et bien sûr House le remarqua aussi.

Ils continuèrent un peu à se balader avant de rentrer dans le studio de House, se mettre enfin à travailler le cours d'anatomie.

House était concentré sur un livre, il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose à Lisa qui n'était pas dans le programme mais qu'elle voulait absolument savoir quand même. Elle le regardait réfléchir, elle le trouvait beau, spécialement quand il réfléchissait sans savoir pourquoi.

-« Greg ? »

-« Hum ? » Répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux du livre

-« Je rentre chez moi pour faire mon anniversaire en famille ce week-end, ça te dirais de venir ? » Il leva les yeux étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à être invité encore moins pour rencontrer sa famille. IL le savait il n'était vraiment pas le gendre idéal.

-« Avec plaisir » House n'était pas certain d'être prêt à chose pareil, il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents d'une de ses petites-amies. Faire une bonne première impression, c'est une chose dont il n'était absolument pas capable. Ca promettait d'être beau.

Le samedi était arrivé assez vite, Lisa était partie vendredi soir mais House avait préféré arriver juste pour le jour de la fête. S'il y avait du monde il ne serait pas le centre de l'attention, il pourrait se faire petit dans un coin.

La soirée était prévue à 19h. House essaya d'arriver à l'heure, mais malgré tous ses effort il eu quand même dix minutes de retard. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais quand Lisa lui ouvrit la porte, elle n'eue pas l'air de s'en formaliser pour autant.

-« Greg ! Déjà là ? Je m'attendais à te voir avant au moins 30 minutes » Se moqua Lisa habitué au retard de son petit-ami. House feint d'être vexé par la remarque et plaça le sac contenant le cadeau hors de la portée de Cuddy.

-« Moque toi encore et je le garde pour moi. »

-« Tu n'oserais pas »

-« Ah ouais et pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je suis ta petite-amie adorée » Expliqua Cuddy en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser permettant distraire House et récupérer le cadeau.

-« J'ai bien entendu 'Petite-amie' ? » Coupa la voix de Michael Cuddy

-« Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi » Renchérie Arlène. Cuddy fît volte –face et se retrouva face aux regards moquer de ses parents.

-« Ok, papa, maman. Je vous présente Greg. Il est étudiant en 4 eme année de médecine. Greg, voici mes parents »

-« Enchanté » Dit Michael en serrant la main de House

-« De même » Répliqua House. Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment enchanté de les rencontrer mais il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre d'autre. Son père à lui, lui aurait certainement reproché de pas avoir été assez poli ou respectueux.

-« Vous vous fréquentez depuis combien de temps ? Comment ça se fait que l'on n'a jamais entendu parler de lui ? » Demanda Arlène.

-« Maman garde ton interrogatoire pour plus tard s'il te plait » Râla Cuddy. « Vient je vais te montrer ou tu peux poser tes affaires » Dit-elle en s'adressant à House.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Lisa.

-« Tient tu peux tout mettre là » Dit-elle en lui montrant une chaise vide. Une fois ses affaires posées il se retourna vers Cuddy qui l'attendait, il s'approcha d'elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui.

-« Tu permets avant de descendre j'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

-« A bon ? Quoi ? » Répondit Cuddy un sourire aux lèvres en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Greg. Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, Cuddy se laissa faire appondissent même le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air.

-« Joyeux anniversaire Lisa »

-« Merci » Répondit-elle en embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres.

-« Aller là-dedans on descend, on se bécotera plus tard » Coupa une voix féminine en entrant dans la chambre. House regarda l'intrus, une petite brune, aucun doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme.

-« Laisse-moi deviner. C'est ta sœur. » Affirma House avant même que Lisa n'est ouvert la bouche.

-« Julia , Greg. Greg, Julia »

-« Contente de voir enfin qui est ce fameux Greg ! Tu avais raison il est vraiment pas mal !» S'exclama Julia, faisait rougir sa petite sœur.

-« Je vois que tu as au moins parlé de moi à quelqu'un » Ironisa House.

-« Tu es son sujet favoris » Expliqua Julia, se moquant encore un peu plus de Lisa.

-« Bon on descend, les invités vont nous attendre en bas » Coupa Lisa. Faisant rire les deux plus vieux.

House se fondit plus ou moins dans la foule. Il ne participait pas vraiment à la fête, ne disait pas grand-chose se contenta de répondre poliment aux questions des vielles tantes de Cuddy. Il s'ennuyait un peu mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer.

Pendant le repas, il était assis à côté de Cuddy, et grâce au ciel en face de lui, il y avait un oncle de Cuddy lui aussi médecin mais souvent en voyage humanitaire en Afrique. Il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un. IL parla beaucoup de ses voyages en Egypte et en Afrique de sud avec son père. Cuddy était fasciné il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de son enfance. Pourtant ses voyages avaient l'air passionnant.

Après que Cuddy est soufflé ses 19 bougies, ils retournèrent tous dans le salon pour déballer les cadeaux. Cuddy reçue en grande majorité de l'argent, des vêtements, crèmes pour la peau, enfin tous des trucs typiquement féminin. House était content que son cadeau s'en démarque un peu.

Lisa fût surprise de trouver deux cadeaux dans le sac de House. Le premier était un t-shirt simple mais sur lequel on pouvait lire 'Trust me I'm a doctor '. Ce qui fît bien rire tous les invités. Le second par contre surpris tout le monde, c'était une édition originale d'un vieux livre de médecine, écrit par une des premières femmes médecin et chercheuse reconnue que Cuddy admirait. House l'avait vu regarder la biographie de cette femme dans la librairie l'autre jour, mais il avait trouvé ça trop facile. Et avait préféré visé plus haut. Cuddy n'en revenait pas, elle pensait se livre introuvable et c'était résigné à ne pouvoir en lire que les quelques extraits qu'on pouvait trouver dans les bibliothèques.

-« Tu as trouvé ça où ? » S'étonna Cuddy. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-« Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'un magicien ne dévoilait jamais ses tours Lisa » Se moqua gentiment House, acceptant la marque d'affection en publique.

-« Merci »

-« Avec plaisir »

Cuddy fît un tour pour remercier tout le monde. Puis son père proposa un digestif à tous les invités. Lisa et Greg étaient assis un peu à l'écart, ils feuilletaient le vielle ouvrage. Ils furent interrompu par une des petites cousines de Cuddy. Elle vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Lisa.

-« Ca raconte quoi ? » Demanda la petite fille. Comme pour n'importe qu'elle fillette de 6 ans tous les livre devait raconter une histoire.

-« Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est de la médecine » Expliqua gentiment Cuddy, en montrant les schémas dans le livre.

-« C'est nul comme livre alors ! » S'exclama-t-elle naïvement, puis elle tourna son regard vers House et chuchota dans l'oreille de Cuddy « C'est ton amoureux lui ? »

-« Oui, tu le trouve comment ? » Répondit Cuddy en riant, la curiosité de la petite fille la faisait toujours rire.

-« Il est bof »

-« Je suis bof ? » Se vexa faussement House

-« Oui, tu as de la barbe. Et la barbe ça pique. Alors tu es bof » Expliqua la petite fille.

-« Oh d'accord. »

-« Tu l'aime ma cousine ? Comme mon papa aime ma maman ? Comme Julia et son fiancé ? » Questionna-t-elle encore une fois encore.

-« Ben… Je … » Bafouilla House. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient avant.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre » S'excusa Cuddy « Amandine, ça ne se pose pas comme question » Expliqua Lisa à la petite fille trop curieuse.

-« Non, c'est pas grave Lisa. Oui je l'aime comme ça. Elle est très jolie et très intelligente ta cousine tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Siii ! Lisa c'est la meilleure ! » S'exclama la petite fille en prenant sa cousine par la taille. Mais Lisa avait déjà oublié la présence de la petite fille sur ses genoux, elle ne voyait plus que Greg. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait plus rien entendu après ça.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime » Déclara-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. House se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cette fois il n'en avait plus rien à faire de la présence des autres membres de la famille Cuddy. Et prit lui-même l'initiative d'embrasser Lisa.

-« Beurk ! » S'exclama la petite Amandine toujours sur les genoux Lisa alors que leur baiser s'éternisait. Elle se leva pour faire face aux deux adultes « Vous êtes encore plus beurk que Julia et son fiancé »

-« C'était un compliment ou… ? » Demanda House, alors que la petite fille partait rejoindre ses sœurs plus loin.

-« Aucune idée » Ria Cuddy .

-« Cette gamine est bizarre » Se moqua gentiment House. Cuddy l'embrassa à nouveau et partie rejoindre sa famille. House était fière il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti, les parents de Cuddy avait l'air de l'apprécier plus ou moins, sa sœur était plutôt cool, Lisa avait aimé les cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait. Tout était donc parfais. House avait réussi avec brio l'épreuve de l'anniversaire.


End file.
